Tina Cohen-Chang (Season Two History)
This page is an episode by episode recount of Tina Cohen-Chang in Season Two of Glee. For a Season One episode by episode recount click here. , Season Two.]] Character History Audition Jacob Ben Israel interviews Tina and Mike as they walk through a school corridor and asks them if they are dating. Tina responds that because they are both asian people think they are dating, and that is racist. As Tina and Mike walk away, they begin to hold hands. Tina later states to Mr. Shue, who is trying to recruit new members for the glee club, that she doesn't want any new memebrs. TIna is eventually won over by the idea of fresh voices and performs "Empire State Of Mind" with the rest of the club in order to attract some attention from the students, but their performance goes unnoticed. Artie tells Finn that Tina and Mike fell in love over the summer at "Asian Camp" as they were both councillors. It is revealed that while teaching arts to the students (Tina singing "Getting To Know You" and Mike dancing) they began to passionately kiss each other. She later tells Artie that she and Mike are together because she likes his abs. Tina and Mike later tell Mr. Shue that Rachel had sent Sunshine Corazon to a crackhouse. When Rachel denies this Tina calls her a freak who would do anything to hold on to her power. Later, when Sunshine auditions for the club, Tina is seen cheerfully supporting her new friend. Britney/Brittany When Mr. Shue brings up Christopher Cross in glee club, Tina states her disinterest to Mike. She is quickly cheered up when Kurt suggests performing a Britney Spears song at the upcoming assembly. Tina reveals that Britney Spears is the reason she wants to become a performer. Tina and Mike are later tested by Carl Howell on their dental hygiene but both come off with clean teeth. Tina eventually performs the Britney Spears song "Toxic" with the rest of the club at the assembly and also sings along with Rachel when she sings "The Only Exception." Artie has a Britney Spears fantasy while at the dentist in which Tina apologizes for breaking up with him, but Artie rejects her. Grilled Cheesus After Kurt's dad goes into a coma Tina is one of many who comfort him at school. Mercedes sings the song "I Look To You" for Kurt and is backed up by Quinn and Tina, who later is shocked to learn that Kurt does not believe in God. Tina later performs a solo in a group performance of "One Of Us." Duets When Mr. Shue announces that Puck is in Juvy, Tina replies that it was only a matter of time before he ended up there. He then announces that they will all compete in a duet competition with the winners receiving a free dinner at Breadstix. Tina desperately wants to win and ends up having an argument with Mike who does not believe he can sing and would rather eat at DimSung with his mother. Tina is angry at this and Mike suggests the two see an Asian couples therapist. As Mike walks away Tina asks herself why the couples therapist has to be Asian. She later approaches Artie and proposes they sing together as friends, but he rejects her. Mike eventually agrees to sing with Tina and she promises that he will be great. The two then sing the duet "Sing!" and receive a great amount of applause with Mr. Shue thanking Tina for introducing Mike's voice. Tina and Mike both vote for themselves to win the competition but in the end Sam Evans and Quinn win. Rocky Horror Glee Show After Mr. Shue announces that the New Directions are going to put on a production of the "Rocky Horror Picture Show" he casts Tina (along with Brittany and Mercedes) as Columbia. Mike requests to play the role of Frank 'N' Furter and Tina informs him that the part is the male lead. She later shares her role with Brittany as Mercedes becomes Frank 'N' Furter and the New Directions perform "Time Warp," with Tina getting a solo. Never Been Kissed Mike tells Tina that Sam imagines Coach Beiste whenever he is making out with Quinn in order to "cool himself off." Tina is intrigued by this and takes Mike into a classroom. After looking at his abs Tina calls Mike her "very own situation" and the two begin to make out however, Mike says that they should leave before they get in trouble. Tina, turned on, imagines Coach Beiste and then whispers her name, shocking both herself and Mike. Tina then runs away. Tina performs a mash up of "Livin' On A Prayer/Start Me Up" with the rest of the girls and is later informed by Mr. Shue that, due to the humiliation, Coach Beiste has quit. Finn claims it is the boys fault but Mike outs Tina as also using Beiste to calm herself down. 's younger self.]] The Substitute Tina and the rest of New Directions, apart from Rachel are thrilled when substitute teacher Holly Holiday takes over for Will when he becomes sick. Tina happily sings alongside Holly in the song "Forget You" and later watches as she performs "Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag" with Rachel. When Mr. Shue returns Tina is saddened that they will no longer be performing modern music as Mr. Shue wishes for them to sing "Singing In The Rain." However, with Holly's help the kids perform it as a a mash up of "Singing In The Rain/Umbrella." Furt Rachel calls a New Directions meeting for herself, Tina, Quinn and Brittany as they all have boyfriends on the football team. Rachel suggests they have the boys threaten Karofsky so he will leave Kurt alone and Tina agrees, stating that although they are all bullied Kurt suffers much more. She also asks Brittany if she and Artie are officially dating and Brittany confirms this. The boys eventually do stand up to garner much praise from the girls. Tina later performs "Marry You" with Mike and the rest of New Directions at Carole and Burt Hummel's wedding. Returning to school Tina is saddened to hear that Kurt has decided to transfer to Dalton Academy to escape Karofsky. Special Education Mr. Shue decides to have both Rachel and Finn miss out on a solo at Sectionals which is greatly welcomed by many kids including Tina. Finn complains that the "star quarterback" is not supposed to be taken out of a football game and the same should go for Sectionals but Tina fights back by saying that Finn only believes this because he is the star quarterback. Tina later approaches Artie Abrams dressed as a gothic cheerleader and announces that Mike is cheating on her with Brittany. She also complains that if they lose to The Warblers it is only because they let Kurt transfer. At Sectionals Tina witnesses Artie and Brittany have an argument about her cheating with Mike. Mike asks Tina what is wrong with Artie and Tina calls him a jerk and refuses to go on stage with him until Mr. Shue yells at everybody, stating that they must behave like a team. Tina then performs back up to the songs "(I've Had) The Time Of My Life" and "Valerie" and New Directions tie for 1st place with The Warblers. At school Tina is back in her regular clothes and, after having learnt that Mike has not cheated on her, apologizes to him. Mr. Shue then offers Rachel the chance to lead a group number he has prepared but she instead transfers the solo to Tina and Mercedes who then proceed to lead the group in a performance of "Dog Days Are Over" in celebration of their win. A Very Glee Christmas Tina sings "The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year" with the rest of New Directions as they decorate a Christmas tree in the choir room. Mercedes reveals to Mr. Shue that although the group has won Sectionals two years in a row, they are still slushied. The scene then shows Mike, Tina and Mercedes getting slushied by Karofsky and Azimio. Tina later agrees to help keep Brittany's belief in Santa Clause alive and so she goes to a mall with the rest of the club and sits on Santa's lap, asking him when "Asian Santa" arrives. Tina is later upset when she discovers that the glee club's Christmas tree and presents to the homeless have been stolen. She agrees to cut off her hair with the rest of the girls and, when Quinn complains Tina comments that when her hair is off she will look like Jackie Chan. After some wise words from Mr. Shue Tina performs "Welcome Christmas" with the glee club for the teachers and raises $210 for orphans and the homeless. When she returns to the choir room she is amazed to see Artie, with a Re-Walk, walking. She then goes to Mr. Shue's house for Christmas Eve and helps decorate his tree. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle Tina is outraged to learn that Mr. Shue and Coach Beiste have agreed to merge the New Directions and the McKinley Titans for a week. She is later happy to hear that for the half time show of the football team's championship game the Glee club will perform a mash up of "Thriller/Heads Will Roll" and as such she begins her "zombie training" with the rest of the club. After the rest of the football team quits out of embarrassment from Glee, Tina, Rachel, Mercedes Jones and Lauren Zizes all join the team so the boys in Glee are able to still play. During the game, after several plays of lying on the ground, Tina gets up and runs down the field with the ball. However, while running Tina is tackled by an opposing team member and has to be seen by the medics. Mike rushes to her side and asks if she is okay and Tina opens her eyes and asks if they won. She then rises to a round of applause from the crowd watching the game. Tina then dresses up in her zombie attire and performs "Thriller/Heads Will Roll" with the Glee club and football team (who join for the performance and remainder of the game). During the second half of the championship Tina stands alongside Quinn, Santana and Brittany and acts as a cheerleader for the Titans. Silly Love Songs Mr. Shue assigns the kids the task of singing valentine songs to each other and so, Mike teams up with Artie and performs "(P.Y.T.) Pretty Young Thing" for Tina (while Artie performs for Brittany). Tina later performs "My Funny Valentine" for Mike but is unable to sing as she begins to cry over her love for Mike. She then sings with Rachel when she performs "Firework." Comeback Tina witnesses Sam perform "Baby" for Quinn. Although Tina initially finds the performance amusing she admits to Finn that "Baby" is actually a good song and, by the end of the performance, Tina has thoroughly enjoyed the performance. Mike later asks to join Sam in another Bieber performance due to Tina's disinterest in him since Valentines had ended. A scene then shows Tina and Mike making out while Tina continues to play Angry Birds on her iPhone. Mike, Puck and Artie then join Sam in the auditorium for a performance of "Somebody To Love," also by Justin Bieber. Tina is thrilled with Mike's performance and the two begin to have fun again. Tina changes her look to match that of Rachel's, although she believes she is copying Brittany who has started the trend of dressing like Rachel. Tina calls Rachel a liar when she claims that Brittany stole the look from her. Tina and Brittany then help Lauren out with her first solo performance of "I Know What Boys Like." She also joins the rest of the club in singing "Sing" and votes against Rachel's idea of singing original songs at Regionals. Blame It On The Alcohol Tina attends Rachel's party but attempts to leave early with Mike, claiming they have dinner reservations. They decide to stay however, after Puck begins to distribute alcohol. Finn classifies both Tina and Mercedes as "happy girl drunks" and the two are seen laughing hysterically. Tina later makes out with Mike as Rachel and Blaine Anderson sing "Don't You Want Me." Tina returns to school, hungover, and joins the club in singing "Blame It (On The Alcohol)." After the performance Rachel begins to touch Mike and so Tina quickly drags him away. Tina later performs "Tik Tok" with the rest of the club at an assembly and signs a petition to stop drinking until after Nationals. Sexy Brittany confides in Santana that she might be pregnant and asks for her to keep it a secret, which Santana agrees to. However, as soon as her back is turned Santana immediately tells Tina, who tells Puck, who tells Lauren, who tells Artie. Tina later joins Holly Holiday in a performance of "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)." Original Song After Mr. Shue assigns the club the task of writing original songs for Regionals, Tina teams up with Santana and plays the piano while she sings the song "Trouty Mouth" in Sam's honor. Tina then smiles as Puck sings his original song "Big Ass Heart" for Lauren. She later performs backing vocals for Mercedes' song "Hell To The No." At Regionals, Tina and Brittany back Rachel up in the song "Get It Right" before they are joined by the rest of the New Directions females. Tina then performs alongside the whole club their original song "Loser Like Me," which is based on the club's constant insults and abuse from Sue Sylvester. (Tina added that Sue legally changed Tina's name to Tina Cohen-Loser). Tina is later thrilled to learn that they have won Regionals. Tina later votes Rachel the MVP for Regionals and joins the rest of the club in giving her a hug. Night Of Neglect When Mr. Shue reveals they need $5, 000 to get to Nationals and has decided to raise the money by having the New Directions sell candy. Mike gets up and attempts to leave after several students begin complaining and states that he, Tina, Artie and Brittany are on The Braniacs, the William McKinley High School academic decathlon team and that they have been ignored by everyone, including the members of Glee. It is revealed that they were on television for their competition and they had beat Sunshine Corazon and the Carmel High's decathlon team and now they need money for the finals in Detroit. Mr. Shue decides that the club will help raise money for both events. The plan to raise money is later changed to a Night of Neglect concert and Tina is excited, claiming she wants to perform a Lykke Li song. At the concert Tina sings "I Follow Rivers" but is booed off of the stage by Sandy Ryerson and his team of hecklers. Tina returns to the choir room, in tears, stating she has never felt so bad in her life. It is later revealed by Holly that Tina spent an entire hour crying. After the concert Sandy decides to fun the club's trip to Detroit and it is implied that The Braniacs win their championship. Born This Way When Rachel begins to consider getting a nose job Tina criticizes her choice. Santana defends Rachel's choice in changing what she doesn't like about herself and states that Tina, at some point must have looked into getting an eye de-slanting. Tina replies that her remark was extraordinarily racist and denies it, stating she is beautiful and wouldn't change a thing about herself. Mike then calls Tina out on wearing blue eye contacts and states that she is "self-hating." Tina defends herself by saying that due to the lack of Asian sex symbols she is simply trying to stay in fashion. Rachel later returns with photographs of what her new nose would look like and Tina, having forgone her contacts and is sporting her natural brown eyes, states her new motto "be the change you want to see in the world." Tina claims that since their are not many Asian sex symbols it is her job to become one. Mike states his love for Tina and the two begin to make out before being broken up by Mr. Shue. Tina later goes to the mall with the rest of New Directions (apart from Quinn and Mercedes) and dances in a flash mob to the song "Barbra Streisand" in a successful attempt to show Rachel that she should not have to change her appearance for anyone. As part of the week's assignment of self acceptance, Tina creates a shirt for herself branding the words "Brown Eyes" and sings one of the leads in a group performance of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way." Rumours Tina and Mercedes appear on Brittany's web show Fondue For Two and are introduced as William McKinley High School's biggest gossips. Tina asks if the show should be called "Fondue For Three" but the subject is changed to a rumor about the school janitor. Tina then clears up the rumor about Asian men, stating that it's "not true" before Brittany seemingly outs Santana as a lesbian, much to Tina and Mercedes' shock. Tina later joins the rest of New Directions (aside from Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Sam) at The Lima Bean and discuses the rumor about Sam and Kurt having an affair. Tina as asks the club what they really know about Sam. Tina asks where his old home was and what his old school was like before stating that he could be a serial killer. Rachel states that the club has had so many relationships, and Tina cites herself and Mike as "Tina Cohen-Chang-Chang." She later performs backing vocals for "Go Your Own Way" and "Don't Stop." Prom Queen Tina attends a prom dress fitting with Kurt, Brittany, Lauren and Santana and states that getting a look approved by Kurt is a great honor. Tina later sits next to Brittany in their cooking class when Brittany refuses to crack her egg, frightened she will hurt a baby chicken as Tina tells her there is no difference. Tina then witnesses Artie, Mike, Finn, Puck and Sam walk in and sing "Isn't She Lovely" in Brittany's honor. Tina later attends Prom with Mike and performs the song "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You" after dancing with Mike through the songs "Friday" and "Jar Of Hearts." After Kurt is crowned Prom Queen and is humiliated Tina states that she feels so bad for him. She later has her picture taken with Mike. Funeral After Sue's sister Jean unexpectedly dies, New Directions arrange the funeral. They decide to sing Jean's favorite song, "Pure Imagination." Tina introduces the song and has a sings with the rest of the club. New York In New York, Tina sits with the rest of New Directions and playfully sings the song New York, New York. Tina states that she wants to go to Central Park to "get her frolic on" but Finn reminds her they still have to write two original songs to perform at Nationals. In their hotel room Tina witnesses Brittany and Artie perform the song "My Cup" which Tina has to clarify as actually being about a cup. She then ventures out of the hotel with the rest of the club in order to get inspiration from the city. While singing the song "I Love New York/New York, New York," Tina and the rest of the club explore New York. Back at the hotel, after Mr. Shue returns they ask him if he is quitting his job to be on broadway with April Rhodes. Tina states that Dustin Goolsby, Vocal Adrenaline coach told them the news. Mr. Shue tells them that he is not leaving and the club has a group hug. During the competition, Tina performs backing vocals for "Pretending" and then has a solo with Artie in the group song "Light Up The World." After their performance the club is confident that they have made it through to the next rounds of Nationals but Mr. Shue informs them that they did not make the Top 10. Tina returns to school still in a strong relationship with Mike, and preparing for the next year. Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Season Two Histories